


To Whatever End

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: As a child, I always thought Éowyn became Queen of Rohan. I decided to write that story. HIATUS: I intend to plan this out better and rewrite what i've already written :)





	

“To whatever end.”  
That’s what he’d said to his king, just before they rode out from Rohan. Just before they rode to battle, to Gondor’s aid.  
His king had had an honourable end, a king’s end. But goodness, what would the future hold? Their prince, found near dead in a river, and dead already.  
Their lord Éomir had relinquished his right to the throne years ago, when he married a man. He had assumed his place as king-regent, while they waited and hoped for Éowyn to heal.  
  
Éowyn, their heir apparent, was terribly injured. She had received her injury killing the Witchking himself! Gamling wished her swift recovery, for what a Queen she would be!  
Gamling could not recall a single monarch in recent history who had achieved such a feat, and that before assuming the throne! Furthermore, she was a capable young lady, and he knew she would do her duty with pride.  
He made his way to the healing halls slowly, and came to a stop when he saw the ranger that had come to their land, so long ago it now seemed, bent over her. It took Gamling but a moment to realize that the man was healing her, and he breathed a sigh of relieve. He’d heard of the healing hands of the man before him. He had no doubt she would live now.  
He watched silently, from afar, and waited for the man to be done. The ranger looked up, and sighed with a tired smile. Gamling stepped closer.  
“She will live.” The ranger pronounced quietly. “She will need rest.” Gamling nodded, and only just then noticed his lord Éomir’s presence. Gamling went to stand behind his lord, who glanced momentarily at him.  
“She will be a magnificent Queen.” Gamling spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Éomer relinquished his right to the throne because he would not be able to produce an legal heir, being married to a man. Not because his uncle was prejudiced.


End file.
